


Если ты меня любишь

by Poor_Unfortunate_Soul



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Intrusive Custody, Minor Character Death, Morally Grey Zelda Spellman, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul/pseuds/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul
Summary: «...не берите вещь, не принадлежащую вам, если только она не является бременем для ее хозяина и он не просит об освобождении его от этого бремени...»— одиннадцать сатанинских правил на земле
Relationships: Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman





	Если ты меня любишь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirandaottoxx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mirandaottoxx).



_«В этом видно различие между его любовью и моей: будь я на его месте, а он на моем, я, хоть сжигай меня самая лютая ненависть, никогда бы я не поднял на него руку. Ты смотришь недоверчиво? Да, никогда! Никогда не изгнал бы я его из её общества, пока ей хочется быть близ него. В тот час, когда он стал бы ей безразличен, я вырвал бы сердце из его груди и пил бы его кровь! Но до тех пор — если не веришь, ты не знаешь меня — до тех пор я дал бы разрезать себя на куски, но не тронул бы волоска на его голове!»_  
Эмили Джейн Бронте «Грозовой перевал»  
Несмотря на всеобщее о ней мнение, Зельде не нравилось убивать.

Разделывать трупы — да. 

С до странности первобытным остервенением она отсекала куски от чьего-то — _кто это, Хильда? Не помнишь?_ — тяжёлого тела. Было ли это следствием трёхсотлетней жизни или личностным качеством, ничего в душе не бурлило, даже не закипало при взгляде на труп. Иногда появлялось приятное чувство грядущего насыщения. 

Поедать — с удовольствием. 

До появления в доме Сабрины человечина, тающая во рту, как мороженое, текущая соком, была их обычным ужином. Хильда умела прожарить любое мясо так искусно, что тонкая корочка с краю звонко хрустела, но плоть оставалась нежнейшей, даже не вязла в зубах. Особенно хороши были юные мальчики... С воспоминанием о последнем деликатесе рот Зельды наполнился слюной, и она облизнула сухие от частых выдохов губы. 

Убивать — не её.

Видеть, как жизнь покидает тело, как тускнеют глаза, западает язык, как конвульсии пробивают мускулы, словно с каменным рокотом рушится храм, сотрясаемый силой природы, — не её. Слушать мольбы — не её.

— Всем приходится чем-то жертвовать, — пожимает плечами Зельда, не смотря в умоляющие глаза. С металлическим скрежетом она заостряет кинжал, с виду старый и с рыжим налётом на лезвии, но так даже веселее, — Думаешь, мне приятно с тобой возиться? 

Сзади раздался хрип, затем кашель, и снова сдавленный хрип, будто смертный пытался что-то сказать или сделать. Она закатила глаза. 

Если честно, она надеялась, что от удара в затылок лопатой он потеряет сознание. То ли руки дрожали, то ли смертный был слишком крепким — он кашлял кровью, кряхтел, попытался схватиться за платье своими лапами, — Зельда вскрикнула, делая пару шагов назад, — оставив теперь уже высохшее пятно тёмной крови.

— Тебе с самого начала не стоило связываться с ней, — продолжала Зельда, разворачиваясь и, не спеша приступать к своей жертве, складывая руки на груди. В полусумраке морга, вернее его подвала, свет собрался над телом, как туман над болотом перед рассветом. Будто обласканные утренним заревом, волосы с проседью ссохлись от крови и некрасиво свисали со лба, словно жирные. Впрочем, жирными они тоже были. Волосы мужчины отращивать научились, а вот до мытья головы им ещё предстояло дойти. 

Зельда поморщилась, представляя, как будет снимать этот скальп, и внутри что-то злое зашевелилось, заклокотало и ярость, как дым от костра, поднялась по пищеводу, опаляя внутренности. И чем сильнее разгорался пожар у неё внутри, тем сильнее хотелось Зельде стереть это недоразумение с лица Земли. 

_Что он о себе думает? Что может вот так запросто получить всех, кого хочет? Что достоин касаться ведьмы?_

Едкий дым ярости заполнил грудную клетку, и она с силой сжала челюсти, чтобы прямо сейчас не начать рвать смертного прямо зубами. Глубокий вдох. Глубокий выдох.

Она вновь посмотрела в тёмные, налившиеся кровью, как у быка, глаза. Из уголка того, что ещё походил на рабочий, выкатилась крупная капля. 

— Ты даже не представляешь, что ты наделал, — слова падают с её тёмно-бордовых губ, ударяясь о духоту, — Я тебя уничтожу. 

Не касаясь руками его восковой потной кожи, Зельда ведёт кончиком лезвия по щеке, глядя, как та заливается жидкостью в цвет её губ. 

— Вот так, — её взгляд почти детский, с искренним интересом, — участием, — и улыбка приподнимает её бледные щёки, как два мраморных яблока. 

— Это твоя вина, дорогой, — она с профессионализмом, больнее, сдвигает нож, обнажая кость скулы, и радостно тыкает в обнажившийся нерв, и всё тело, лежащее перед ней, пробивает дрожь. Скривившееся лицо издаёт что-то, похожее на звериный вой, как воет дворовая псина по потравленным кем-то щенкам.

Он кашляет красными брызгами и, в дрожи, сам задевает лезвие, выпуская ещё больше крови.

— О, милый, — Зельда смотрит в собачьи глаза и не чувствует ничего. Тонкая струйка слюны медленно, как во сне, течёт по щетине и капает, — Мне искренне жаль. Жаль, что ты возомнил себя богом, — она легонько скользит остриём по натянутой коже, — Жаль, что ты до неё дотронулся. Жаль, что ты был с ней, — с каждым следующим словом голос её проседает, как после истошного крика, а рука всё сильнее продавливает кинжалом путь в полутруп, — Разве я не предупреждала тебя? Разве не говорила оставить её? 

Снова невнятные хрипы, едва различимые, кашель, и кровь летит на её дорогие туфли. 

Почему-то это становится её личной чекой.

Сознание деликатно отходит на задний план, позволяя ядовитому дыму застыть перед взглядом, отделяя Зельду от мутной реальности. Нечем дышать, и вся кожа пылает от ярости, на груди выступает тонкая плёнка пота. 

Она приходит в себя, когда кожаный мешок органов перед ней заходится в последних конвульсиях, и его кровь — у неё на руках, на лице, на одежде, на кончиках рыжих волос, на ресницах, на внутренней стороне почему-то дрожащей губы. Только теперь, почти выровняв вдохи и выдохи, она замечает, что мелко дрожит, и не может стоять на ногах. На мышцы накатывает усталость, тяжёлые руки не слушаются, в мозге нет ни одной ясной мысли. Она переводит дыхание, опускаясь на землю. Она вытирает мокрый лоб снежно-белой рукой, и за пальцами тянется красный след. Сильно хочется спать. Духота. 

Она устало зевает, проваливаясь в мягкое ничего. Тело доктора Цербера не шевелится.

***

Вечер тяжело опустился с небес на Гриндейл. Почему-то минуты не шли, а текли маслянистым потоком, каскадом наслаиваясь друг на друга, и Зельде было всё неприятнее и сложнее выдерживать на себе их вес. Взгляд её то и дело перебегал от собственного странно уставшего лица в зеркале за окно, а затем на часы. Несколько раз туда-сюда пробежал Салем. В половину двенадцатого, озираясь по сторонам, выскочила Сабрина, и Зельда бы возмутилась, но что-то внутри неё так устало, так утомилось за день… Она затушила шестой окурок.

Дверь распахнулась — вздох облегчения — и вошла Хильда, и как будто теперь всё станет, как раньше — только они, церковь и дети.

— Я думала, ты умерла на своей работе, — стараясь подавить накатившую радость, сияющую в глазах, холодно говорит Зельда, не зная, чем занять руки. Наконец она берёт с трюмо баночку с кремом для век, открывает и начинает втирать в синяки под глазами. Кончики пальцев пахнут кровью и сыростью, и Зельда отводит их от лица.

— Я задержалась, — бормочет Хильда, нахмурившись.

— Ты же знаешь, я ненавижу, когда ты мямлишь, — Зельда, с невозможно прямой спиной, подходит к сестре, и кладёт ледяные ладони на её чуть поникшие плечи, — Неважно. Я подумала, мы могли бы сегодня…

— Да, хорошо… — Хильда кивает и отстраняется, скрываясь в глубине дома. В _своей_ гостевой комнате.

_Что-то случилось?_

_Их_ комната — клетка для пыток своей пустотой. Стены так невозможно сужаются всякий раз, когда гаснет свеча. Пока не появился этот… неважно. Всё же было так хорошо. Всё вернётся, как было.

Зельда падает на кровать и смотрит на звёзды сквозь потолок.

Засыпать одной проще, когда начинаешь считать. Мозг постепенно пустеет, замещая измотанное сознание пустотой. Один. Два. Три.

— Зельда...

Она резко садится, испуганная внезапным шёпотом. Хильда теребит рукав, стоя на пороге их комнаты.

— Можно я…

Это даже звучит абсурдно. Конечно, ей можно. Зельда не может сопротивляться улыбке, приподнимаясь и двигаясь на кровати, чтобы Хильда присела на край. Это приятно, как будто всё снова нормально.

— Сегодня произошло кое-что странное… — начинает Хильда, разглядывая свои ладони. Её щенячьи глаза, чуть красноватые, смотрят куда угодно, но не на Зельду, — Я была на работе, и… Я не знаю, почему… Я не видела Цербера со вчерашнего дня, мы планировали пойти вечером… — она мямлит и медлит, не зная, как перейти к главному. Сердце поднимается к горлу, когда тише, чем шёпот, она наконец выдыхает:

— Мне кажется, меня только что бросили…

— О, Хильда, — Зельда всем телом стремится вперёд, обнимая сестру. Она чувствует, как ей в шею утыкается мокрый нос, как дрожащие пальцы запутываются в волосах, и как Хильда изо всех сил старается не расплакаться, — Что произошло?

— Я… я не знаю, мы собирались… Неважно… — чем больше она говорит, тем быстрее скапливаются слёзы в голубых глазах, и они так же неестественны, как дождь, льющий с ясного неба, — А утром я нашла это, — она протягивает смятый листок с пятнышками от слёз, и Зельда делает вид, что читает, прекрасно помня написанное. Хильда всхлипывает, и это не помогает. — Я не знаю, что думать. Он никогда мне не говорил ни о каких родственниках в Италии, я даже не ожидала… Он даже не попрощался, и я…

— Почему ты думаешь, что он тебя бросил? — пожимает плечами Зельда, возвращая листочек сестре, — В конце концов, он действительно выглядит, как итальянец.

— Он даже не попрощался. Я не знаю, что думать.

Темнота размывает их силуэты, перетекающие друг в друга, и заглушает рыдания. У Зельды внутри всё сжимается от ненависти и ужаса: как она могла допустить, чтобы Хильда и смертный… Это её вина. Всё это её вина. Но она почти исправила всё, ведь так?

Зельда чуть отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть на сестру, и видит перед собой пятилетнюю девочку с золотыми кудряшками, веснушчатыми щеками и глазами, огромными и голубыми, как весь мир, обёрнутый небом и океаном. Она вновь прижимает ребёнка к себе, гладит по волосам, по спине, по рукам, снова по волосам и рассеянно шепчет, что всё будет хорошо.

Внутренности жжёт нежность пополам с яростью, словно полчища насекомых под кожей, которую хочется разодрать от бессилия, и Зельда старается думать о будущем, где всё это забылось, как страшный сон.

— Хочешь, я найду его? — в сердцах шепчет она, не вдаваясь в смысл обещаний — только бы Хильда не плакала, — Я найду его и убью. Никто не имеет права бросать мою сестру, — повторяет она, — Я убью его, хочешь?

И это звучит так серьёзно, что кровь останавливается в венах. Если бы Хильда не знала, она бы подумала, что Зельда действительно собирается это сделать.

— Не надо, пожалуйста, — нелепо бормочет она, и это звучит так по-детски и жалко, что мольба оседает у Зельды внутри похуже, чем смолы от сигарет, — Я не хочу, чтобы ему было больно.

— Он о тебе так не беспокоился.

— Я просто…

Ей _нужно_ рационализировать происходящее.

— Я не понимаю, но я уверена, что когда он вернётся, мы всё проясним, — она честно пытается успокоиться, — Я тебя напугала?

Зельда протягивает ледяную ладонь, иначе сестра сейчас оторвёт пуговицу с манжеты, и позволяет чужим рукам нервно перебирать свои пальцы. Они обе опускают взгляд на руки, и каждая чувствует себя потерянной и одинокой.

Как же всё было просто, когда они были детьми. Спутанные волосы или косички, тёплое молоко, страшные сказки после полуночи, фарфоровый блеск кукольных щёчек и шёлк игрушечных зайцев, и время — всё время на свете. Зельда, акварельные пятнышки солнца на коже и белые кружева на носках, ничего не знала о мире, о космосе, даже о сатанизме — совсем чуть-чуть, но зато знала, что есть друг у друга и всегда будут. А потом Зельда выросла, и теперь у неё был весь мир. Но ведь весь мир — это не Хильда.

— Если хочешь, можешь остаться спать здесь. По какой-то причине твоя кровать ещё не на свалке.

Хильда кивает, и её кудри легонько колышутся, как от вечернего сквозняка, уносящего запах дыма из комнаты.

***

В четыре утра Зельда всё ещё смотрела на потолок. Неясные мысли перетекали одна в другую с той ночной откровенностью, какая бывает лишь у несчастных и сумасшедших.

Чья-то чужая рука лежала на её животе, чья-то рука подносила к губам сигарету, с которой сыпался пепел с каплями ярких искр. Каждые несколько долгих минут то одно, то другое пятно, будто мрамор, наполненный синими венами, вместе с прилипшей к нему темнотой, приближалось к лицу, и она ощущала идущий от кончиков пальцев запах засохшей крови.

Конечно, это не было первым её убийством. Она убивала смертных большую часть своей юности. Иногда они собирались толпой и гоняли несчастного до тех пор, пока он не падал на землю замертво.

Но это всегда было развлечением, жизненной необходимостью или голодом. Это никогда не было чем-то личным, конкретно о них — им просто не повезло. Они даже не были чем-то живым для неё.

С доктором Цербером всё было по-другому. Надо признать, сначала он ей даже нравился, несмотря на то, что его жизненный цикл был ограничен.

После трёхсот счёт годов — не особенно увлекательное занятие, и когда ты встречаешься с теми, кто вынужден «жить сегодняшним днём» или (ещё того хуже) «настоящим моментом», их даже не жаль — они просто ресурс, как машины, квартиры, свежие новостные газеты, еда… Их лица мелькают и исчезают так быстро, что запомнить не успеваешь.

_Что? Стали бы вы горевать о съеденном яблоке? Об убитой назойливой мухе? Если бы, скажем, ваша сестра приволокла домой таракана?_

_Он всё равно бы умер._

А потом его стало так много в их жизни, и Хильда купила другие духи. А потом переехала в гостевую комнату…

_— Только попробуй! — голос застрял где-то в связках, и вместо угрозы получилась смесь истерического визга и хрипа, как музыка в сломанном патефоне. — Хильда! Я запрещаю!_

_Спина Хильды чуть выпрямилась._

_— Ещё один шаг, и я…_

_— И ты — что? — она всё ещё не повернулась. Просто стояла, держа свои вещи, и глядя на дверь, и слыша тяжёлое дыхание за спиной, — Снова убьёшь меня? Заколдуешь? Ты — что, Зельда?_

_Из неё будто вышибли воздух ударом в живот. Первым порывом было всё отрицать. Зельда открыла рот. Зельда закрыла рот._

_— Я запрещаю тебе, — тихо и зло произнесла она, — Ты не хочешь этого делать. Я ведь знаю, что ты не хочешь. Он заставляет тебя чувствовать себя неполноценной, но ты лучше, чем…_

_— Замолчи! — теперь она точно не повернётся. Если она повернётся, то скопившиеся слёзы выльются через край покрасневших век, и она снова окажется слабой. Поэтому она кричит на несчастную дверь. — Ты ничего не знаешь, ты просто хочешь оставить меня под боком!_

_— Я знаю, что ты этого не хочешь!_

_— Ты не можешь решать за меня!_

_— Я твоя старшая сестра, Хильда! Это моя обязанность, — слова валятся, как лавина с горы, накрывают, сбивают с ног, — Это данное мне Сатаной право._

_Слёзы всё-таки побеждают, и Хильда старается говорить ровно, хотя бы без всхлипов:_

_— Я не хочу это слушать, Зельда. Пожалуйста, дай мне уйти. Я не хочу ругаться._

_Узор на двери смотрит с презрением, будто говоря: ты жалкая, жалкая, жалкая…_

_— Ты должна была думать об этом прежде, чем уходить. Прекрасно, давай, бросай меня здесь с ребёнком. Как обычно, я буду решать все проблемы, ведь ты слишком слабая. Замечательно. Я уверена, вам понравится трахаться в комнате для гостей._

_— Зельда! Мы не…_

_— Скажешь, что ты вдруг захотела свою комнату, чтобы паззлы со смертным собирать? Знаешь что, уходи. Тебя никогда не заботило ничего, кроме еды и развлечений. Религия, политика, мировое сообщество — кому это нужно, когда можно печь пряники и трахаться со смертными? Убирайся отсюда. Может быть, ты наконец поумнеешь. Или хотя бы сможешь со мной разговаривать, глядя в глаза._

_А спустя несколько недель Зельда проснулась в пустом доме. Она спустилась на холодную, пахнущую непротопленным утром, кухню, заглянула в пустой холодильник, вскипятила вчерашний чай. На календаре был отмечен вчерашний день, и, передвинув окошечко к пятнице, она поняла, что сегодня они собирались заняться церковью. От Лилит не было новостей, а ведьмам хотелось ответов._

_Зельда вытащила сигарету из забытой на столе пачки, щёлкнула зажигалкой — и долго сидела на кухне, почти не затягиваясь, наблюдая, как кружится в холодном воздухе дым._

_Когда таракан попадается на глаза, ты его убиваешь._

… и даже это было не всё. Зельда повернулась на левый бок, чтобы не видеть как блестят из-за лунного света всё ещё мокрые щёки сестры, и плотнее укуталась в одеяло, притягивая колени к груди. Сигарета уже догорела до фильтра, и Зельда отправила её в пепельницу на тумбочке, сразу же доставая ещё одну.

Одеяло мешало дышать, но не грело.

Тень на стене колыхались, подбираясь, закрадываясь к ней в череп, царапаясь изнутри длинными острыми ногтями одного человека. Конкретного человека. Не человека.

С некоторых пор Зельда хорошо знала, что значит слово _использовать_. Она просто старалась об этом не думать. Но это, кажется, то что сделал с ней Фаустус Блэквуд.

Проходит четыре секунды, прежде чем сокращаются мышцы, подавляя внезапную дрожь, и только потом она чувствует слёзы в глазах и будто со стороны слышит собственный тихий всхлип.

Ночь замирает над ней и послушно дожидается, пока Зельда сделает два глубоких вдоха и выдоха, чтобы прийти в себя. Ночь продолжается.

Зельда не сожалеет о том, что сделала. Она приподнимается на локте и достаёт из верхнего ящика тумбочки небольшую бордовую книжку. На обложке красуется пентаграмма, обклеенная сердечками, но теперь эта насмешка над Сатаной начинает ей нравится.

Она открывает последнюю запись, и вот что действительно ранит.

Никогда раньше её убийства не были личными. Но Хильда важнее.

***

Зельда так и не засыпает к рассвету. Наблюдает, как солнечный диск выкатывается из-под края густых облаков, за ночь скопившихся над Гриндейлом и грозящих пролиться на землю крупными каплями, как бывает лишь в самые хмурые дни.

Хильда, вопреки обычному расписанию, не подскакивает в эту рань, и Зельда может спокойно смотреть, как в светлеющем воздухе на щеках её младшей сестры проступают дорожки от слёз.

Голова тяжёлая и пустая. Кажется, пахнет кровью. Зельда с трудом поднимается и идёт в ванную, будто бы можно отмыться от этого запаха. Запах остался, но теперь вместе с ним её кожа пахнет лавандовым мылом и кокосовым маслом. И всё-таки кровь пробивается через смесь ароматов, как если бы она стояла, облитая ею с ног до головы.

Даже запах крепкого чёрного кофе не может её успокоить. Что подумает Хильда, когда проснётся? Что Зельда кого-то убила?

С одной стороны, только то, что смертные обладают схожим строением, никаких равных прав им с ведьмами не даёт. Они просто застряли здесь лет на семдесят, а потом — всё, прощай милый дедушка. И какие-то двадцать лет в масштабах вселенной погоды не делают. Двадцатью годами раньше — двадцатью позже.

Зельда хрипло прокашлялась после очередного глотка. Смертный только мешал им, определённо. Он вертелся под ногами, как пёс, намертво прилип к её бедной сестре, и так не слишком-то следующей правилам ведьм. Боже, если не спасти Хильду, она может даже удумать выйти за него замуж.

Зельда уверенно отставила чашку, приняв решение. Хильде определённо нужно всё рассказать. Только зная о страшной болезни, от неё можно полностью излечиться. Только признав свою маленькую проблему, Хильда сможет изменить мнение и согласиться с действиями сестры. Она оставила чашку на столе и решительно поднялась в комнату.

Если Хильда благоразумна, если оно того стоило, она непременно поймёт. Если же нет, оно стоило того даже больше. Кому-то ведь нужно положить конец этой кровосмесительной напасти. Зельда была уверена.


End file.
